Fate (Destiel)
by lyssalaine
Summary: Dean and Castiel have always had a more than friendship relationship, whether they choose to admit it or not. Dean realizes fate has truly stepped in in their case.


The path is yet haunting, yet very appealing. A road lit ominously. Goose bumps settle on my arms. At the end of the road stands a man; his eyes cerulean, burning into me. I am spellbound. Unconsciously I stalk forward, drawn in. With every step the man becomes further and further away. "Wait!" My breath is a mist of perspiration in the night sky.

The road is cracked, tattered with soil and weeds grown through. I find myself running. I hear a familiar voice, but can't quite place it. The street lights go completely black, and there is a chill in the air with a sense of stillness. I swivel my body around in search for light. The voice grows louder, only calling my name. Unconsciously I begin to follow the echoes.

"Who's there?" My own husky voice echoes. All is still mute.

A faint whisper crawls up my spine; still I cannot see.

The road begins corroding beneath my feet, forcing me to run.

"Dean?" The voice is much more clear and heightened now.

Suddenly I feel myself falling. The cold ground giving beneath me. Snow engulfs all around me, but within seconds I feel a firm, fevered grip around my shoulders. The cold is gone, my eyes are squeezed shut, and as soon as I open them, light nearly blinds me.

It is no longer cold or dark. Fields of grass go on for miles, but there has to be more than meets the eye.

Then it hits me, that warm grip around my shoulders is still there. I abruptly crane my head to meet the eyes of an oceanic hue. Cas.

Everything around us is still, yet changing.

"Cas?" My voice sounds broken, as I am visibly shaking.

"It's okay, Dean." He replies.

I hang my head low, and when I look up again it is dark.

Vacant cars crowd a large white screen. The vibe is anything but haunting now. I turn to find Cas, but he is no longer behind me.

"Dean."

I jerk forward and watch scenes play out on the screen before my eyes. A drive in. Scenes of Cas and myself. Never any of the morbid parts, but the good times.

Cas stands by the screen with a huge boyish grin plastered on his face.

"What is this?" I murmur in hopes he can hear.

"Fate, Dean."

I glance back up and watch scenes of all of our encounters; Cas grabbing my arm. I'd instantly calmed. Even my own brother had tried, and failed.

"I don't understand..."

"You do." Cas's voice is calm and soothing. "Don't you see Dean?" You have all of these memories suppressed in your head, but what do you see on the screen?"

"Us."

"Exactly. And what else do you see?"

"I don't know." I shake my head. I still don't understand.

"I'll tell you what I see. I see you and me happy. I see that you've only held on to good memories all that involve you and I."

"Cas..."

"Dean, these are the happiest moments of your life. Don't shun them, embrace them."

"I don't know how..."

"Yes you do."

I realize my feet moving. I have been inching closer and closer to him. I stop when I am nearly a breath away.

"Dean, you know it's true."

"I know what's true?" I reply curtly, in disbelief.

"You're in denial?" There is no room to close between us now.

"I'm...not."

"Prove it." he replies.

Green hues meet a shade of heaven that can't be mistaken.

"Cas, I can't." I try to turn away, but can't find the power to do so.

My heart starts to race and my breath becomes shallow. My gaze falls to his lips and swiftly back to his eyes.

"Fate?" I question.

"Fate." he nods.

An inevitable pull settles between us like magnets. I hesitate briefly before my lips find his.

My right hand drifts up to cup his chin. In one swift movement the kiss is deeper, more meaningful. I feel his lips part from mine, and I lean in feeling the loss. "Cas?"

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes. We are fate." I whisper.

"You and I?"

"F.A.T.E," I spell out and a small smile pulls from the corners of his lips.

Cas leans forward and places a chaste kiss on my cheek. Tears threaten my eyes.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"I don't want this to end."

I close my eyes in all hopes he will kiss me this time, but when I open my eyes he is gone.

"Cas?..."

Faint sounds of beeping flood my ears; louder by the second.

My eyes flutter open and I shade them from the bright light that beams through the curtains. Instantly I reach for the alarm clock, but my hand brushes against a cloth feel. What?

Pulling myself to an upright position, I notice Cas on the vacant side of the bed. Quickly I stow my hand back to my body and off of his thigh.

A dream.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

Frantically I look around and take in my surroundings. Hotel room.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing here?" That hurt.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" He questioned with his big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Were you having a bad dream?"

"No, Cas. It wasn't bad at all. Not even a little bit."

Cas nods his head, but I grin wide. Fate huh?


End file.
